Devils' Night
by Chris Gammon
Summary: Courage meets his favorite rap group D12! But he also meets their suppressed alter egos that make the other six members of D12! Chaos ensues! Chap 4 finally up!
1. They Only Come Out At Night

It was a quiet day on nowhere farms. Courage heard a lot of racket outside, and thought it was Eustace hammering on the truck again. He looked out the window, to see a bus breaking down on their farm. He shivered, and thought something bad was going to happen, but saw the bus fully stop and six figures emerge. One was a white blonde guy, and the others were African- American men. One was very large, and dressed in a bizarre way.  
  
He recognized these guys from their music! It was D12! They were cool as they petted Courage and helped Muriel in the kitchen. But D12 had a deep secret, one that only came out at nights, as Courage was about to learn. They all sat and watched TV while Muriel and Eustace were asleep.  
  
"C'mon Courage, I watch your show, I know you can talk." The one called Eminem said. "So what's been going down?"  
  
Courage enjoyed the fact that his favorite rapper liked his show. And even better, he could actually understand him talking!  
  
"Yeah, how do you put up with all that weird shit?" the big one know as Bizarre asked, shoveling popcorn into his mouth.  
  
"Well, it's just a show. I really had those encounters, the show just chronicles them for entertainment. Although I didn't find it very entertaining when it really happened." Courage said, looking toward the door, like something was going to come on cue.  
  
"Well, we're goin' out to do something. Wanna come along?" the one called Proof asked.  
  
"Nah, I gotta take care of Muriel. I can't leave at night, because that's when the weirdest stuff happens." Courage said. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Okay, we'll see ya in the morning then!" Eminem said, and they walked out the front door.  
  
Courage wandered upstairs and made himself comfortable in his spot at the foot of the bed. He drifted off to sleep, unaware of what would greet him next morning.  
  
That morning, he got up to the smell of Muriel making breakfast. She must have let him sleep, as he was more tired than usual. He wandered downstairs and was greeted by Muriel's cheery voice.  
  
"Good morning, sleepyhead! Your new friends helped me with breakfast. I never knew you could make so much with so little!" Muriel said, amazed by the talents of the six guys.  
  
"Well, we're always on tours and stuff, so we had to learn somehow!" the one called Kon Artist said, and they all laughed.  
  
"Freaks!" Eustace muttered.  
  
"Excuse me? Bitch, you did not call me a freak!" Bizarre said, ready to climb off the couch.  
  
"NO! I mean these freaks in he paper!" Eustace said pointing to the picture. Six very interesting characters, almost cartoon in appearance was pictured together, actually posing at the scene of the brutal murder of several people.  
  
The six rappers converged in the kitchen, while Courage continued to shiver at the picture. He ran upstairs and did research on these guys.  
  
"OH MY! These are the most vicious killers ever! They make Jack the Ripper look like a rookie!"  
  
"Enough of the emotional trauma!" Courage objected. "Just tell me about these guys!"  
  
A better picture of the six came up. This made Courage think about something. Six rappers, six killers. They ran to the kitchen when they saw the picture. Could they be connected somehow?  
  
There was a big African-American man, wearing a Viking helmet that went over his eyes and a green shirt with a spray-painted B on it. He had a huge axe and a beer stein. The next was a mummy, brown bandages and all. He had a green glow coming from his eyes and mouth. The next wore a blood red robe and a white mask. The mask had an evil smile and his hand held a wicked curved knife. The next was a cyborg with a laser for his right arm. The next was a hunchbacked African-American man with a metal bowl on his head. The final looked like a burglar or bank robber. He had a pair of waist high pantyhose over his head and a leather jacket. He held a money bag, complete with the dollar sign painted on it.  
  
"These guys are named Peter S. Bizarre, Slim Shady, Mr. Denaun Porter, Dirty Hairy, Von, and Swifty McVeigh. They are the other six members of the rap group D12, as each rapper counts their alter ego as a member. Six people equals twelve." The computer explained.  
  
Courage now knew that the guys in his home was the killers. But did they know that? It was time to investigate! 


	2. The Mission

"We haven't done any music in a while that involved any of pour alter egos. So obliviously they somehow transformed from pretend costumes, to actual personalities that we can't control." Eminem said, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"So you guys don't know or recall anything the other six do?" Courage asked.  
  
"Nope. It's like they only come out at night, make a mess, then leave us to deal wit it in the morning." Kon Artist said.  
  
"Eminem's got the craziest of all the egos. He thought of his sitting on the toilet!" Bizarre chimed in. (true story)  
  
"Yeah, a mummy addicted to Vicitan is a pretty disturbing character." Eminem said.  
  
"So how will we stop these guys?" Courage asked, getting concerned.  
  
"The only way to stop them, is to get them to stop themselves. We can't fight them as they take over our bodies, and stopping us won't stop them. They have to screw up or get what they want before they stop." Proof said.  
  
"So how do we find out what they want?" Courage began to get anxious.  
  
"We can't know for sure. Watch us tonight, see what we do. Make notes if you have to. Just don't let us kill anybody, it will only make them come back for more." Eminem said. 


	3. Heist like the film

That night, Courage watched the six wander out the door. He followed them into the city and watched.  
  
"AWRIGHT MUTTHAFUCKAS! DIS HERE IS A HOLD UP BIATCH!" Swifty said, as he produced a gun into the air.  
  
"Put the money in the bag, hoe!" Slim Shady said leaping up onto the teller counter.  
  
"AW SHIT! ITS DA COPS!" Bizarre said pointing at the cop cars parked outside. The lights flashing off the windows.  
  
"FUCK! KILL DA FUCKAS!" Slim said jumping down to the floor.  
  
"Oh no! They can't kill anyone!" Courage ran in front of them waving his arms. The lights flashed in his eyes and off his fur, making him highly visible.  
  
"What da hell is this dog? Why he all jumpy an shit?" Von asked.  
  
"Maybe he got rabies!" Slim said. Everyone laughed at that.  
  
[Fight Music] plays as the six rush the cops. Courage watched in horror as more people died. Now they will come back again!  
  
The next morning, it was all over the news. Courage told D12 that all their alter egos want is money, probably because they feel they deserve their share.  
  
"But they don't even exist. Why would they want money?"  
  
Courage only shrugged, he didn't know about the music business. Just that everyone feared their alter egos.  
  
Courage went up to use the bathroom, and almost slipped on something on the floor. He looked down to see Vicitan pills all over the bathroom, out into the hall.  
  
"Sorry about that! Guess Slim got hopped up before he left." Eminem yelled from downstairs.  
  
Courage sighed. He walked in and lifted the seat. As he did whatever, he noticed the mirror. Wrote in blood on the glass was a message.  
  
"BRING US OUR SHARE OR THE FAT BITCH DIES!" -Love, Denaun Porter.  
  
Courage wondered what fat bitch?  
  
"Hey, is Muriel up there, I haven't seen her all day." Bizarre asked from downstairs.  
  
It suddenly snapped. MURIEL! SHE WAS GONE!  
  
"OH NO!" Courage said, his fur on edge. He darted out the bathroom, kicking up a flurry of pills.  
  
"You guys...! Well, not you, but the other you...! I mean, your alter egos, kidnapped Muriel for ransom!" Courage said franticly.  
  
Eminem got up.  
  
"We don't know anything our personalities do, finding where they put her will be a bitch."  
  
In Detroit, on 8-Mile road, Muriel was bound and gagged. Must've been there since the night before, as D12 robbed a bank last night.  
  
"Well, let's get to searchin'. Sorry for causing all this trouble." Kuniva said as the others stood.  
  
Courage raised his paws. "No problem, it's not your fault." He mustered a fake smile. 


	4. Mentaly Ill In Amityville

Everyone waited until nightfall. Courage was hopeful that these other guys of D12 would lead him to Muriel's rescue.  
  
They changed and left, and Courage followed closely behind. He hoped this would work.  
  
They got into Eustaces' truck and Courage leapt into the back, hidden out of sight. They were off to this "8 Mile" place. Courage looked at the full moon in the sky, the only light in the darkness back there. He sighed contently and whished Sandy was here to share this.  
  
He drifted off to sleep, missing out on several robberies between Nowhere and Detroit. It wasn't too long of trip and Courage was a heavy sleeper.  
  
When they arrived in 8 Mile, there was a loud slam of a car door that made Courage snap awake. He saw an old abandoned house looming over the bed of the truck, covering him in it's shadow.  
  
Courage looked over the edge of the bed, and saw the 6 enter the house. He waited until they were fully out of sight and then followed. The smell of mold and rotting wood showed years of abuse. This was Eminem's childhood home. He remembered seeing it on TV when that one guy won it in that E-Bay auction.  
  
Apparently he hasn't tried to fix it up yet. Courage snapped from his thoughts when he heard yelling, screaming, and swearing in the next room. He peered around the corner and saw the 6 cussing out poor Muriel, They kept asking her questions about where to find money.  
  
"My what filthy mouths ye have! Do you kiss your mothers with those mouths?" Muriel asked, looking more angered than shocked.  
  
"Man! Shut the fuck up bitch! We don't need this fuckin' shit! I got 21 Questions (50 Cent reference) to ask about where we can score some scratch! Either you answer them or I bust a fuckin cap!" Swifty said, ending his statement by pointing the gun sideways to Muriel's forehead.  
  
"Chill, damn! It ain't like she gonna pose a threat!" Slim said, munching more Vicitan pills.  
  
Bizarre grabbed Swifty's arm and jerked it down, grabbing the gun from him.  
  
"You fucking idiot! If we kill her we won't get ANY fuckin' answers! Bitch! This is how you get them to talk!" Bizarre swung his axe over his shoulder.  
  
Von stopped Bizarre from doing something drastic and they all agreed to not argue amongst themselves. Courage continued watching this profane soap opera unfold, until his knee hit the corned hard from leaning in to far.  
  
(KLUNK!)  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Slim asked, bolting upright.  
  
"I dunno, we got some bitch ass spy! Swifty get your gun!" Denaun said, reading his curved knife.  
  
Dirty Hairy pointed his laser at Muriel.  
  
"You better hope we don't find his bitch ass! Or so help me...." he said in a metallic voice.  
  
He ran off to the calls of the other 5 members.  
  
Courage had already started running, swearing more than the 6 of them combine. How could've he been so stupid to get caught?  
  
He was too busy trying to run to hate himself now. He had to save Muriel, but needed to get them off his back first.  
  
"Mutthafucka! I know you here bitch!" Swifty said, kicking in a closet door and pointing his gun at the shadows.  
  
:Maybe if you took off the fuckin pantyhose you could see shit!" Slim said, yanking on the hose over Swifty's head.  
  
"No Fuckin way bitch! Theay a part of who I am!" Swifty said.  
  
Courage had found refuge in the basement. He heard the door rip apart and saw two bandaged feet walking down the stairs.  
  
"Remember me?!" Slim asked as he looked around for his victim.  
  
[I'm gonna cliff-hang it right here!] 


End file.
